


Who Needs Normal Anyway?

by livingNightmare, The_demon_of_mind



Series: The Misadventures of Kyle and Elliot [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elliot is 17, Extremely Abusive Parent, Freakshows, It's Gonna Get NSFW Later On, M/M, Minor Character Death, Neglective Parents, Parents selling their children, Poor babus, Sold into a Freakshow, Various other things I will figure out as I go, Why do we do these things to them?, genetic mutations, kyle is 21-22, oh yeah, past mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingNightmare/pseuds/livingNightmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_demon_of_mind/pseuds/The_demon_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People were born with strange mutations all around the world, nobody knew why or how, they just knew that it was and always had been. Some were born with easy to hide mutations like a forked tongue or tougher than normal skin. Others were born with very obvious ones like scales scattered about their body, large horns sticking out from their forehead. And they were called Freaks. Some parents couldn't stand that one of <em>their</em> kids was a Freak. Some were beaten and abused. Some Freaks didn't live to the end of their first day. And then something new began to pop up. Freakshows. A place for them to gather and be safe together. They travel around the continent and preform shows in the cities they stayed at. But with that arose another group. A group of extremists that hated the freaks, that believed that they didn't deserve to live. </p><p>-Same deal as the others in this series-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Normal Anyway?

-Jeremy Signed Onto The Chat-

Jeremy: hey elliot

Jeremy: so there's this cool freakshow in town for a week

Jeremy: and my parents are out of town for the night

Jeremy: wanna go with me and joshua?

Elliot: How much and when?

Jeremy: $15 for under 18 and it's at 8pm tonight.

Elliot: Yeah sure. My parents are going out to some party.

Jeremy: cool, i'll pick you up at 7ish

Elliot: Kay. I've got to sign off and do some homework now

Elliot: I don't have to do it all when we get back.

Elliot: Later.

Jeremy: kay

Jeremy: later

-Elliot Signed Off Of The Chat-

* * *

 

Elliot pushed his chair away from his computer and glanced in the mirror off to his left. He had actually already finished his homework, but he needed to re-dye his hair if he was going out tonight. The void of colour white of his roots would show up really well against the dyed black of his hair in the low light of a Freakshow tent. 

Elliot had been born a Freak. Snow-white hair that didn't take too well to dye, practically glowing purple eyes, pointed fucking elf ears, and oh, to top it off, fucking horns that were thankfully small enough to hide under a hat. Elliot didn't ask to be born this way... and neither had his parents. All it did was cause grief for the Mister and Misses Kingsley and so they forced their son to hide it. To be ashamed of what made him different. He had to dye his hair black every week, and wear contacts everyday. He had to make sure his hair was fluffy enough to hide his horns if he didn't want to or couldn't wear a hat. It was a hassle, but that was his life...

-~-~-~-

True to his word, Jeremy was outside Elliot's house at 7:15 with Joshua in the backseat, complaining, of course, about breaking the family rules by going to the show with them. Both of the boys in the front responded to the complaining by turning around and telling the young satanist to kindly shut the fuck up.

They arrived with minutes to spare and had to hurry to buy their tickets and sit down before the lights in the tent dimmed. Soon the only light in the tent was the emergency lights placed in the isles and the torches circling the stage. A woman then walked on stage and took a bow. "Ladies and Gentlemen," She said, voice echoing in the quieting tent, "Boys and Girls, and anything in between, welcome, to the Sumzin Frentzy Freakshow." She smiled. "Tonight we will show you the mystery and majesty of the beings you call 'Freaks'." She finished with a flourish, winking up at the young boy in the stands with dyed black hair. 

"Dude." Jeremy whispered, lightly elbowing Elliot in the side, "She just winked at you."

"No way. It must have been to someone else..." Elliot whispered back. 

The woman walked off the stage after another bow and shortly after her disappearance from stage a young man with long braided ginger hair, tan skin, and... gills? walked out to the center of the stage in nothing but a pair of fancy looking shorts and holding some juggling clubs. The man was covered in little shiny scales and scars. But even with the scars, the man was still really attractive. The man also had two water bottles clipped onto a belt, one marked with something bright red and the other marked with something bright blue.

The man reached the center of the stage and started juggling the clubs high into the air, occasionally doing tricks with them. 

Just when Elliot was beginning to wonder if this was it, if this was the show. Just an attractive guy juggling some clubs in the center of the stage, the man tossed them higher into the air than before, until they were all well above his head and took a large mouthful of the liquid in the red water bottle, pulled a lighter from fuck knows where, and breathed fire onto the clubs, lighting one end of each of them on fire. Holy fuck.

This was so cool. Elliot watched from the edge of his seat as the man caught the clubs like nothing had changed and continued to juggle them, occasionally using one of them to breath more fire in the general direction of the audience. Then once more the man tossed them all high into the air and too another mouthful from a water bottle, the blue one this time, and spat out the liquid onto the ground after swishing it around his mouth a bit. 

He caught the clubs again, three in one hand and one in the other and tilted his head back, showily bringing the single club up to his mouth and 'ate' the fire, extinguishing the club, repeating the act on the other three clubs. When all clubs were extinguished, the man hit his chest with a fist and then he belched fire into the air. He took a bow and then left the stage. It was time for the next act.

The next on stage where two people, a man with dark hair and a woman with a blonde bob, in rather dapper attire. The man seemed a bit agitated, throwing dark glares to someone off stage. He waited until the woman was strapped to a wheel to announce the act. So he was a knife thrower? Huh. That would explain the knives he was holding. 

The man threw swords and daggers at the woman, not hitting her once. Even when the wheel began spinning he still didn't hit her with the flying blades. It was when he tried to get fancy that things went to hell... 

He threw up two daggers, presumably to start juggling them, possibly in an effort to outdo the previous act. Just as he was about to throw the third up into the air, he sneezed, throwing his head forward into the path of the falling daggers and throwing the one in his hand forward towards the woman. Had it not been an accident, and had he been able to aim the throw, the woman probably would not have been hit. If he hadn't sneezed, maybe the two falling daggers wouldn't have lodged themselves into the back of his head and neck. But what happened, happened, and two people were now dead thanks to his attempts to be better than the young, scarred, fire breather before him. 

Said fire breather ran out on stage holding a med-kit, now with an arm band that proclaimed him a medic over the tattoo on his left shoulder. Considering the injuries of the man and woman, however, there was nothing he could do. The woman who started the show walked back on stage and began talking with the young fire breather before she walked back to the center of the stage as he started cleaning up. 

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience dear viewers, but due to the unfortunate demise of our lovely knife thrower and his wife, we must stop the show a tad early tonight." She said with a bow as the people started filing out of the tent.

Elliot stood up, and followed his friends out of the tent, none of them really itching to converse. They had just watched someone die. That was enough to make even the very talkative and energetic Joshua become lost in thought and silent. 

* * *

"Here's a picture of him." A man said, holding out a picture of a teenaged boy about brush his teeth, staring at the camera with a raised eyebrow. His wife held onto his arm and looked around the dimly lit area.

"Alright then, here's your money." The woman standing across from them said, taking the picture from him and looking down at it.

"We don't have to visit him do we?" The man asked with a sneer.

"No." The woman said, a rather hard look on her face, "You are under no obligation to visit him." 

"Good."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little fact: the reason it's called the Sumzin Frentzy Freakshow is because when The_demon_of_mind asked me what it should be called when we were starting this at fuck all at night I mumbled into my pillow, "Something French-y sounding"


End file.
